The Amazing World of Gumball: The Halloween Party
by The3rdWumbologist
Summary: My first multichapter fanfic. Gumball and friends arrive at this strange mansion for a party that could possibly end their lives. Rated T, though I'm not sure if blood being shed is supposed to be rated T. I mean, this is a horror story. I would appreciate reviews.
1. The Beginning

**HELLO, HI, and Howdy. I am The1stWumbologist and I am happy to say that I am going to be writing a story here about one of my favorite cartoons. However this may not be updated as often as I like. So I would like to introduce my second fan fiction which is one that I will attempt to put my full effort into.**

**Wow that was a lot. Ok on with the story.**

All over Elmore, families were setting up their houses for Halloween. Parents set up decorations and went to stores to buy all the candy that would be consumed the next day. Many children were very excited about the next day where they could eat all the sugary treats that they wanted. The nice breezy day was everything the children could of asked for as many started discussing what costume they would wear.

The Watterson household was peaceful that day. Nicole Watterson was outside setting up decorations in the front while her husband Richard Watterson was attempting to construct a Jack-O-Bot he bought at the local store. Of course as Nicole expected, the robot only swiveled uncontrollably instead of saying say boo whenever someone came near. Anais Watterson was upstairs looking for the perfect costume for the next day. Because of what happened last time, she didn't want to be what Carrie called "A baby disguised as cheesecake." Gumball and Darwin Watterson were in their room also looking for costumes. Well that is Gumball was. Darwin was white with terror yet again because of how scary Halloween supposedly was. Everything was perfect. However things were going to change as the mailman came and dropped off that days mail.

Nicole went and grabbed the mail. Some were bills, other were some store coupons, but one letter came that apparently surprised her the most. She went inside and called Gumball and Darwin downstairs.

"Mom, I am kinda in the middle of something right now!" Gumball said.

"Gumball come down here with Darwin, there is a letter for you two." Nicole said

The two brothers came downstairs and looked on the letter with Nicole. She began to read the letter out loud to the boys.

"Hello Watterson family. This letter has been mailed to you and others across Elmore. This letter is an invitation to a Halloween party that will be hosted far from Elmore." She said.

Across Elmore more families were reading the same invitation.

"This party will be held in a mansion located past the Forest of doom and on top the Elmore mountain range." Penny read next to her mailbox.

"This Halloween party will have the best refreshments that exists on the planet." Bobert read in his robot voice outside of his home.

"Many of your friends will be there." Banana Joe read

"You will have to dress appropriately for the occasion" Alan read in his high pitched voice as he (floated?) and (held?) the letter.

"There will be no costumes allowed." Carmen read as she wondered what kind of Halloween party this would be.

"You will wear formal attire as there will be a special sort of game taking place." Tobias read pondering if just wearing a bowtie is enough.

"This party will be held around at 10:30 PM and will end around 2:00 AM." Carrie read as she attempted to hold the invitation without it falling through her hands.

"I, your mysterious host, will be waiting for you Halloween night" Teri read in her very high pitched voice.

Nicole Finished reading as she wondered who this mysterious host would be. She also wondered if this party sounded like a good idea.

"Mom we so have to go to this party tomorrow. We can go after we finish trick or treating." Gumball said to his mother

"Gumball, do you really think that this party is a good idea? We don't even know who this person is, let alone why he invited us and others in Elmore." Nicole said

"MOM PLEASE" Gumball begged as he fell on his knees.

"Um ok, but I have to go with you to see what this part.." she began as Gumball interrupted her.

"Mom no, you will embarrass me and Darwin if we were the only ones with a parent" Gumball said.

"Well Darwin, what's your say in this?" Nicole asked Darwin

"Normally I wouldn't like to go to a mansion that I have never heard of or seen before in my entire life, but I guess I can go and make sure Gumball is safe Mrs. Mom" Darwin said

"Make sure I'm safe? Who is the older brother here?" Gumball said as he walked back up the stairs.

"Darwin, please make sure to call if anything happens at all in that mansion. I don't want something to happen like what happened last Halloween." She said

"Oh yeah, hey how did we get back into our original bodies again?" Darwin asked as he realized that he doesn't remember a thing about what happened after that incident.

"Um I am not so sure I remember." Nicole said as she rushed back outside. She didn't want to scare them by telling them about that Wizard she hired that day.

-The next day-

It was 9:30 as some children returned home to prepare themselves for this so called "Halloween Party". Some people like Masami and Tina were angered by the fact that they weren't invited, but none of the others cared. All across Elmore, some children were preparing for their trip to this weird mansion.

Gumball dressed in a tuxedo(which still came from the dump) and Darwin with black shoes and a bowtie walked into the car with Nicole as they rode the car to the Elmore mountain range, leaving Richard to watch Anais as she went on trick or treating. The trip took about half an hour as the boys looked outside the windows, eyeing the infamous forest of doom.

At 10:30, the Watterson car arrived at the three story mansion. It was painted a dark purple while the brown doors were outlined in gold. Windows showed that there was some lights inside. The two Watterson boys eyed the mansion as they got out of the car and waved their mother goodbye as they approached the large doors.

"Please God keep them safe" Nicole said as she drove away making sure to keep Darwin's cell phone on speed dial.

Gumball and Darwin walked up to the purple mansion.

"You know, I expected a Gold mansion, not some purple excuse" Gumball said

"Gumball come on lets go inside" Darwin said

They reached the front door to find a box that said "Wear Me".

The looked inside to find some masks.

Gumball took the one that had a fox face while Darwin took the one that looked like the eye mask superheroes usually wear.

With their funny remarks towards each other being said, they both opened the door to enter the place that would change their lives forever.

**Well how is it so far?**

**Please rate and review so I can get some constructive feedback**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Possessed

**Alright I am just gonna say, did not expect to get about 40 something views. Did not expect that at all, SO YAY. Anyway I guess I will continue this story.**

**Also, if I did own The Amazing World of Gumball, I think this would already be an episode, just saying.**

Gumball and Darwin entered the mansion to find it actually cozy and nice. Gumball recognized it as the inside of the mushroom kingdom in Super Mario 64 (He plays a lot of video games alright, I can put in whatever reference I want!). Their was a staircase in the middle that led up to the second floor where there were three doors. One in the middle, probably leading to the third floor, one on the left and one on the right. On the first floor, there were two doors on the left side, two doors on the right side, and one on the side of the staircase that probably led to a basement. The walls were a dark orange and the carpet was a bright red.

There were eight others dressed appropriately sitting in a little area to the left of the stair case. Alan, who had a bowtie drawn below his mouth and had a sort of jack o lantern mask, floated next to a couch. Sitting on the couch were Penny with a pink dress and a crystal eye mask, Carmen also wearing a blue dress who instead had a blue wooden mask, and Tobias with a tuxedo and a big Viking helmet which covered half of his eyes, rendering him almost blind. Banana Joe was leaned on the left wall also wearing a suit and those glasses that also came with the silly nose. Teri sat on a chair wearing a drawn on dress and a wooden mask like Carmen's except that since she was paper, it kept weighing her down. Carrie floated next to here, wearing a sort of small white dress with a pair of goggles that surprisingly did not just fall through her. Bobert stood last also wearing a suit and a cardboard box that had a hole that revealed his one eye.

"Hey Gumball, hi Darwin" Penny said as the rest welcomed them too.

"Hey guys, so um is this the party?" Gumball asked confused as there was only a long table that had a punch bowl.

"I guess so, I was the first to arrive, and I found this place the same way that it is right now." Teri said

"Well where is this mysterious host then?" Darwin asked

"I don't know, none of us saw him, or her, or whatever. Man this is such a stupid party!" Tobias said

"Yeah, I am really starting to think about leaving, plus why the heck are we wearing masks?" Carrie asked

"Maybe its for the "game"?" Gumball said

Suddenly the lights went out, causing Penny and Teri to scream as they all tried to feel around them for a switch or anything.

"Bobert, don't you have a built in flashlight?!" Alan asked

"Affirmative" Bobert said as he was about to turn it on.

Before he could however, the lights turned back on to reveal a letter on the ground.

Everyone searched frantically as Gumball was the first to see it, along with everyone else who followed him.

Gumball immediately picked it up and began to read it out loud.

"Hello esteemed guests. Most of you are wondering why I am not here to talk to you and why the lights have suddenly gone out. Well do not worry fellow guest for the game has just started. I, your host, am a ghost. I have possessed one of you and will murder the rest of you until there is no one left. There is no escape for whoever attempts to leave will be killed before they even turn the knob. I hope you have a very great Halloween party. It will be one to **Die** for." Gumball read

"Ok Gumball ha ha, now what did it really say?" Carmen asked

"Im serious, come read it yourself!" Gumball said as he handed it over

"Oh dude, this is probably a prank your doing just to get me back for "Hip Flop" isn't it?." Darwin asked

"What are you talking about, and what is this "Hip Flop"?" Gumball asked.

"Nothing, but if this is true, I say we should leave." Darwin said worried about what the letter said.

"But dude, you'll be killed!" Gumball said to his brother

"Hah yeah right dude, I am getting out of here!" Banana Joe said as he walked to the door.

Suddenly the lights went out again and a yell for help was heard.

The lights came back to reveal a Banana Joe squashed on the floor, mixed with his suit and his nose glasses.

"HES DEAD" Teri yelled as she fainted into Penny's arms as she tried to snap her awake

"Oh my god dude, I have to call Mom!" Darwin said as everyone was terrified at the sight of one of their friends dead right in front of them

Darwin attempted to call but he had no service.

He moved around frantically and eventually went up the stairs, but he still got no service.

"Gumball, I can't reach Mom!" Darwin said as he came back down the stairs, while everyone else became very worried

"There has to be a logical explanation for this." Penny said as everyone turned to Bobert

"I have no information on this sudden occurrence" Bobert stated

"Well we just have to review what happened. Joe tried to escape and now he's…he is..dead. But we still have to worry about ourselves. The letter said that one of us is possessed, we should just try to isolate which one of us it is." Darwin said trying to calm everyone down.

"Well ok, but how do we do tha..CAN we please take these masks off!" Tobias said as he dropped his giant helmet on the ground making him able to see clear again.

Everyone did the same as people started coming up with ideas.

"Wait a minute, Bobert, can you scan for the ghost?" Alan asked

"I have no scanning equipment." Bobert said

Everyone then turned to Carrie

"What?" She said

"Well can't you tell who is being possessed right now, I mean that same incident happened with you and Gumball." Darwin said

"Well not really, I can sense their being another ghost in here, yes, but I don't know where. I do know for sure, however, that I'm not possessed." She stated as if it was a obvious fact.

"Well what about what happened with Jealousy?" Penny asked

"She does have a point Carrie." Gumball said

"I swear I am not possessed, maybe you're the one that's possessed Gumball." Carrie said

Everyone turned to Gumball now.

"Ok how about we all calm down and try to isolate the one person. Carrie when you possessed me, which I am still a little peeved off about, did you have access to any of my memories?" Gumball asked

"No actually." Carrie said

"Well see, all we have to do is ask questions that the real person would know the answers too." Gumball said

"Wait, just because I couldn't read your memories, that doesn't mean that this particular one can't either. It can be possible that this ghost can do that." Carrie stated

"Well it is a start." Teri said as she awoke, still light headed about poor Banana Joe near the door.

"Alright then, Teri, why did you wash my hand off a couple of months ago?" Gumball asked

"Because Penny gave you a high five and you didn't wash it off since." Teri answered with a straight face.

"Aw that is so sweet…and a little gross." Penny said

"Probably should of asked a different question, but yes correct." Gumball said "So lets see, Bobert, How…" He began as he was cut off

"Wait dude, what if you're the one possessed?" Darwin asked

"Ok the dude, ask me a question that only I would know." Gumball said

"Ok, what was my secret that I told you since you locked us in the boys bathroom because you desperately wanted to know about it?" Darwin asked

Gumball was about to answer when he realized he forgot

"I forgot what the secret was Darwin, but that doesn't prove anything." Gumball said

"He's lying, he is the one who is possessed!" Alan said

"Oh yeah what about you, how do we not know that its you!?" Gumball said

"Guys stop fighting, this is tearing us apart!" Penny said

"Oh yeah, how do we know it isn't you Penny!?" Teri said

"Teri shut up, it is probably you!" Tobias yelled

"Hey I answered the question right!" Teri said

"Doesn't mean that the ghost didn't just use your memory!" Carrie said

"That does not prove you innocent Carrie!" Bobert stated

Soon, everyone started fighting over who was really possessed.

Suddenly the lights went out again, only however this time, Bobert was ready to turn on his light.

Everyone stared at where Bobert was looking to make sure nothing bad had happened.

"Roll call everybody!" Darwin said

"Here" Tobias said

"Im here" Penny stated

"Present" Bobert said

"Right here" Gumball said

"Here" Carrie said

"Right here" Carmen said

"I'm here" Teri said

"Ok, wait, what about Alan?" Darwin asked as Bobert's light frantically searched for Alan.

Nobody saw Alan anywhere. However a very loud noise was heard somewhere in the room.

*POP*


	3. The Realization

**Hi again. So yeah, Ender Mcauthor, if this were to be a CarriexGumball story, it would be stated in the summary. The only romance that WOULD be in this story is Carmen and Alan, Gumball and Penny. Anyway back to the Murder mystery horror story that, like I said last time, would already be an episode if I did own The Amazing World of Gumball. But I don't. If that wasn't already clear. OK? OK.**

*POP*

"What was that!?" Carmen asked.

"I don't know." Gumball said

"Well the lights don't seem like coming back on." Penny said.

"Are you sure, maybe the lights will come back on like they did before." Darwin said.

Immediately as Darwin said that, the light bulb blew up, dropping glass on the floor.

"Good job jinxing it." Tobias said.

"Bobert how much longer can you keep that flashlight on?" Carrie asked.

"Approximately half an hour, I did not get a full charge today." Bobert said.

"Alright then, we need to search for a lantern or another flashlight." Teri said.

"But there's way too many rooms." Carmen said.

"Alright then, I guess the only thing we can do is split up." Darwin said.

"What are you talking about! That always happened in the movies, and guess what happens next? Somebody dies!" Tobias said.

"Well what else can we do?" Gumball asked.

"Ok how about this, we split up into two groups of four. Me, Gumball, Carmen, and Teri go check around on the second floor while you guys got look around these rooms." Darwin said.

"Alright sounds like a plan, we meet up back here if we happen to stumble upon something." Penny said.

"Ok lets go then." Teri said

"Um , does anybody even care about what that pop was, or where Alan is?!" Carmen said, hoping that whatever she thought happened didn't happen.

"Look, I am sure that Alan has to be ok, we will investigate." Penny said trying to calm Carmen down.

So both groups went investigating their floors.

"Dude, I am scared." Darwin said to his best bro as the four of them walked up the stairs.

"Look Darwin, we can survive this if we only try to isolate the person and then we can… um…" Gumball started to say, wondering what else they could possibly do to rid themselves of the ghost.

"Wait, can't we do the same thing that we did with Jealousy?" Darwin asked.

"Depends if we have any pepper around here." Gumball said

"So what now then?" Carmen asked as she saw the three doors.

"We split up more then?" Darwin suggested.

"Does anybody else have a better idea?" Teri asked

Nobody did.

"Ok then, me and Darwin will check out the left door while you and Carmen check out the right one." Gumball said.

Right now, nobody trusted each other, since everybody seemed to be acting like their normal selves. Nobody seemed to be acting suspicious, much to everyone's discomfort.

Teri and Carmen went right while Gumball and Darwin went left. Gumball opened the door and could hardly see anything with the lights out and whatnot, so he attempted to search for a light switch. He found one and flicked it on. He realized that him and Darwin were in a bedroom. The walls were painted pink. There was a closet in the side. There was a bed located in the far right corner with baby blue bed sheets and a oak wooden frame.

"Do you think people actually lived here?" Gumball asked

No response came.

He turned around to look for his best bro, but he was by himself in the room. He went back to the door and opened it to look in the main room. The room was lit up by the bedroom light Gumball was in. He didn't see Darwin anywhere. He looked around, noticing that Banana Joe's (mushy) corpse was no longer in front of the door. However, He looked down in front of the stairs, and noticed some blue mixed in with a string. Gumball saw this with much horror as he realized what that POP was. Carmen was not going to like this.

Teri and Carmen walked into the left room, fumbling for a light switch. Teri found one and flicked it on, revealing a library. There were basically bookshelves covering all the walls except the one that had the door Teri and Carmen just walked in through. There was a rocking chair near one of the bookshelves. Teri and Carmen walked around, amazed at the vast collection of books. However, since they were so old, they had spider webs covering them. Teri nearly fainted when she bumped into a dusty bookshelf.

Teri then proceeded to yell.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Carmen asked, hoping Teri was alright.

"I was touched by a dusty book. I'm infected, please, you have to have some sanitizer right!?" Teri exclaimed

Carmen rolled her eyes as she calmed Teri down.

"Hygiene is the least of our problems right now." Carmen said as they continued looking for a flashlight.

Bobert, Tobias, Penny, and Carrie were downstairs, thinking about which room to go to.

"I say that we stick together and go through each room one by one." Penny suggested

Nobody disagreed as they all went into the 1st door on the left wall.

Bobert pointed his light around as Tobias flicked a light switch.

They were in what seemed to be a dining room.

A long table with ten chairs was placed in the middle of the room.

The walls were a bright turquoise. A chandelier was above the table. Two doors lay in the back of the room. There was one painting on the left wall showing a beautiful field with some trees.

Everybody immediately looked for some kind of flashlight or lantern. Bobert scanned the room using some sort of x-ray vision. Penny and Tobias looked everywhere, while Carrie phased through the two doors looking for anything useful for their current situation.

Carrie immediately brought back a lantern.

"Guys, I got something." Carrie said.

Everybody met up in the middle as they inspected the lantern. It worked and shined very bright. Bobert turned his flashlight off as he felt very weak.

"I don't feel so good." Bobert said as he nearly (fainted? Powered down?).

The three grabbed him and brought him back up. They noticed that he seemed very very weak. They asked him what they should do as he showed them his charger port. They inspected it.

"It seems like a simple phone charger would work." Penny said.

"Darwin had a phone, maybe he might have a charger." Tobias said, obviously trying to impress Penny.

"Well who is going to get Darwin?" Penny asked

The two looked at Carrie

"Ugh, fine." She said as she phased through the door they entered through.

Carmen was having the time of her life (sarcasm intended). Teri would not shut up about the cobwebs and the dust everywhere. They still searched, determined to find if not a flashlight, then something useful.

"Look what I found." Carmen said as she took a book out that seemed to talk about the history of Elmore

She flipped through the pages to find many different things. She saw a old town map that displayed all of their current houses, but in a different shape. She also found the history of everybody in the town.

"Whoa, my great,great,great grandmother was the town's best baker. Teri come look!" exclaimed Carmen.

She turned to notice that Teri was nowhere to be seen.

Teri immediately ran out looking for some sort of bathroom. She forgot, however, that she couldn't see anything. She tripped down the stairs as Carrie caught up to her.

"Teri, what happened?" Carrie asked, suspicious as to why she was here alone.

"Me and Carmen found a library and it was full of dust and webs and I need to find a bathroom to wash away the germs!" Teri stated

Carrie, annoyed with what Teri just said, decided to just go and continue looking for Darwin.

Penny was starting to get annoyed at Tobias bragging about everything that he has done in his lifetime. She got so fed up that she said something straight to his face.

"Tobias, how about you make yourself useful for once and go help Carrie look for Darwin!" Penny said.

Tobias, shocked and defeated, decided to go and do as Penny asked.

Penny stood there and set Bobert on the table as she waited impatiently.

Teri kept on, determined to find a bathroom. She tried the 1st door on the right wall and opened it. To her luck, it was a bathroom. She closed the door, turned on the lights, and immediately checked the water faucet. Clean water fell on her hands as she scrubbed intensely. She could not believe it. However, she looked up at the mirror and saw that the bathroom door was open. She went outside and inspected the main room, not noticing anything unusual, and turned back towards the bathroom. She walked back in when somebody came at her with scissors.

Carrie managed to find Gumball in a bedroom.

"Gumball" Carrie called

Gumball jumped at the sight of Carrie.

"CARRIE, PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!" Gumball said, annoyed at Carrie.

"Look sorry, but I am not here for you, where is Darwin?" Carrie asked

"I'm not sure." Gumball said

Carrie raised an (eyerbrow?) as she thought that Gumball was very suspicious.

"Look I swear that I was here a second ago with Darwin, but he just seemed to vanish." Gumball stated

Before Carrie could reply, they heard a yell come from outside.

They both rushed out only to realize yet again that it was dark. Luckily, Penny came out of the Dining room with a Lantern. Carmen came out of the Library too. All four of them made their way downstairs. They waited outside of a door where the yell was heard from. They noticed that Teri, Darwin, Tobias, and Bobert were not with them. Penny and Carrie explained about what happened with Teri, Bobert and Tobias. But nobody knew what happened with Darwin. Gumball opened the door as Teri, headless, fell flat on the floor. Everybody was horrified as they looked inside. There was a pair of scissors, but nothing else unusual. As soon as they finished inspecting the room, Penny saw Darwin and Tobias unconscious near the stair case. They rushed to them as Carmen checked their pulse.

"They are still alive, but their heartbeat's are very slow." Carmen stated.

"Well we should tie them up!" Carrie stated, to everyone's surprise.

"They were the only two that were missing at the moment, it could be one of them!" She said defending her previous statement.

"Wait, has it ever occurred to anybody that the ghost might hopping from one person to another." Penny said, just realizing this theory.

Everyone started talking about it as Carmen looked back and saw a popped balloon with string attached to it.

She wailed as she went over to it, horrified at what she saw. Maybe Banana Joe and Teri were dead, but she couldn't believe that Alan, her love, was popped right in front of her. She balled and balled as the others tried to comfort her, but she pushed them away, never wanting to leave the (corpse?). Everybody knew now that no one was safe from this game.

**So yeah, tell me how it is so far. Please R+R, for without it, this story will probably end up very horribly (by that, I mean the worst kind of writing ever). More blood will be shed!**


	4. The Plan

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed and followed so far. And by everybody, I mean Ender McAuthor and The-regular-adventureofgumball. Seriously, thank you guys. Also, I am starting to wonder if the ending I have would work out. Had a bit of writers block and that stuff, but I will continue to do my best to get this story done with lots of scariness and mystery. Anyway back to the story. **

**Government: HA HA, we have finally caught you, stealing rights to a Cartoon Network show. What do you have to say for yourself?**

**Me: Um, I don't own The Amazing World of Gumball, and never stated such.**

**Government: DARN. Almost nabbed him.**

"What happened?"

Darwin awoke in what seemed to be a Dining room. He looked around and noticed the table, chandelier, and the nice painting. He also noticed Bobert lying on the table, seeing that he was (ugh sorry for doing this so much(unconscious?, Powered down?)). Darwin was about to go check on him when he noticed he was tied up on a chair. The rope was very thick and tight, chaffing his (skin? Scales?). He looked around to notice that Tobias was also tied up next to him in a chair, though he was unconscious, and no matter how many times Darwin called to him, Tobias laid there, unmoving. He then proceeded to check the door when he noticed that somebody was watching him from the opened crack of the door. As he called for that person, the door closed and he was left inside alone.

"He's awake." Penny said to the group as she closed the door.

"Do you think he's possessed?" Gumball asked.

"If he is right now, I think the ghost would be searching for a new host instead of being stuck there." Carrie stated.

"So should we let him go then?" Penny asked.

"I say we talk to him first." Gumball stated.

"OK, I'll go with you, just in case anything happens. Carrie, keep an eye on Carmen please." Penny said.

The two went into the room as Carrie went to Carmen, who was still sobbing next to Alan's (body?).

Darwin saw Gumball and Penny enter the room and walk to him.

"Hey Darwin, are you feeling ok?" Gumball asked.

"How can I be ok when I'm tied up!" Darwin stated matter of factly.

"Look, it was for the best. Now we need to know if you remember anything that has happened recently." Penny said.

"Of course I remember, I was… um.." he began as he realized he didn't remember a thing.

"Darwin?" Gumball said.

"I don't remember anything happen after I went into the bedroom with Gumball." Darwin said.

"Maybe you were possessed when you entered the room." Gumball said.

"Well if he doesn't remember that, you think he might be himself again?" Penny asked.

"I believe so, I guess it's safe to untie him." Gumball said.

Gumball and Penny proceeded to untie Darwin. Darwin stretched his legs as he walked around the Dining room, exploring the little area. He then came to Bobert.

"Is he ok?" Darwin asked.

"No, he needs to charge, which reminds me, do you have a phone charger?" Penny asked.

He answered with a nod as he pulled one out. Penny took it and plugged it into a wall outlet and connected it to Bobert, who seemed to jolt when he received the charge.

"I guess we are going to have to wait a while before he gets up." Gumball said.

Back in the Lobby, the lantern shined bright as Carrie attempted to comfort Carmen, not working very well.

"Carmen, as much as I wouldn't like one of my friends to die, I think you should be worrying about yourself before you can mourn." Carrie said.

"That's easy for you to say, your not even alive!" Carmen stated as she turned away from her.

Carrie sighed as she felt defeated. She wondered however. If she was born a ghost, does that mean she could be killed? Would she be able to survive this. Then again, she remembered what happened with jealousy, knowing that she could become possessed at any moment. Still though, she was baffled at the thought of her being able to die if possible.

Carmen could not believe that Alan was dead. No, she refused to believe that Alan was dead, that this was some kind of sick prank by Gumball or somebody. For all she knew, Alan could be in a closet somewhere hiding so he could pop out and scare them. She wondered what she would say to him when this happened. "Oh how could you. You had me scared. I can never stay mad at you though." She wondered what she would do if Alan really was dead.

After a couple of uneventful minutes, Bobert came to, glancing at the trio.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You ran out of charge. Luckily, Darwin had a charger. You seem to be fine now. Though I thought it would take longer." Penny said.

"I seem to charge faster when I have a dead battery, contrary to other evidence relating to cellular devices." Bobert stated as he stood up on the floor.

"Well now that we have one more person alive, I say we stay in a group. Things usually happen the most when we split up, like Tobias said." Darwin said.

The group turned to the unconscious Tobias, tied up to the chair. Gumball knew that Darwin must have been possessed, but then why would Tobias be unconscious too?

Darwin walked up to him, checking his pulse.

"He's still alive, though he has a faint heartbeat. What happened to him?" Darwin asked.

" We don't know, he's been unconscious for…, Bobert what time is it?" Penny asked.

"11:45" Bobert said.

"He's been unconscious for 30 minutes." Penny said.

Everyone looked worried at the rainbow humanoid. At this rate, everybody was afraid of everybody else. They tried to trust each other, but knew that one of them was not who they were.

Carrie came inside with Carmen, still teary eyed about the recent death.

"So what have I missed?" Carrie asked.

The whole group explained everything as they started debating about their next move. Everybody seemed to agree on sticking together, even though no one could be trusted.

"Well where should we go now?" Darwin asked.

"I say we go and check the other rooms for anything." Gumball suggested.

"Like what, we really don't need anything right now." Penny said.

"We could look for pepper, which we could then use to get rid of the ghost,, once we find out who it is." Carrie said.

"Alright then, so we look for a kitchen." Bobert stated.

As the group was about to leave, Darwin stopped them, asking about what to do with Tobias.

"We can't just leave him there, he could be killed!" Darwin said.

"Well if we bring him with us, he'll just be weight on our shoulders. I don't think he will come to for a while." Penny said.

Gumball realized that, yet again, they are going to have to split up.

"Unfortunately, it looks like we are splitting up again. I volunteer to go look for the kitchen." Gumball stated.

"Me and Carmen will go with you then." Penny said while Carmen nodded in agreement.

So the three left the dining room, while Darwin, Bobert, and Carrie stayed in the room, waiting for Tobias to awake.

"So how long you think it will be before he wakes?" Darwin asked Bobert.

"Well, because of there not being a identified cause for this unconscious setback, I approximate it to be around 3 hours." Bobert stated.

"Well can't we do something to speed it up!" Darwin said.

"I think I got something." Carrie said.

Gumball, Penny, and Carmen entered the 2nd room on the right wall. To their luck, they found the kitchen. It looked much like a chef's kitchen than an ordinary kitchen. Two stoves lined up against the back wall. A refrigerator was on the left wall next to a freezer. On the right wall were cabinets full of a lot of non-spoilable food. The walls were a bright green as all the rest of the cooking equipment glittered silver.

"That's strange, the library seemed old and dusty, yet here looks nice and clean." Carmen noted.

The other two also noticed this, also baffled by the realization.

"We can worry about everything else later. Right now look, for pepper." Gumball said.

Everyone went to work, searching for the pepper. However, after a couple of minutes, they found nothing.

"Can't there be some in some sort of cellar?" Penny suggested.

The other two couldn't deny this, so they left the room to search for the cellar.

Carrie told Bobert and Darwin her plan. The other two agreed, hoping that their friend would be ok.

Carrie gave Tobias a quick look as she entered his body through his mouth.

Darwin and Bobert stared, waiting for something to happen, but nothing did for a second.

Carrie attempted to wake up Tobias's body, but it wouldn't budge. Carrie summoned all of her willpower, but nothing happened. She then left his body, Darwin and Bobert staring at her.

"What happened?" Darwin asked.

"For some reason, he can't move at all. His body seems to be frozen or something, I'm not sure. Maybe he has been cursed?" Carrie said.

"Really, cursed?" Darwin said, not entirely believing her.

"Look, for all I know, he might be sub consciously dead right now and his body might still be giving a heartbeat for some odd reason!" Carrie said.

"Geez calm down, right now, I'm willing to believe in anything if it means to stay alive." Darwin said.

The trio the proceeded to wait for the others to return.

However, this wasn't going to happen for a while.

Gumball, Penny, and Carmen went towards the door that was located on the wall of the staircase. They opened it to find another dark staircase, leading downwards. With Gumball first, holding the lantern, the three went downwards into the stairwell, hoping they would return.

Unfortunately, the door shut with such a force, that Carmen tumbled downward from the intense vibration of the slam. She knocked over the other two, making them all fall down to the bottom of what appeared to be, to their luck, a cellar.

"Well aren't we lucky!" Carmen said as she got up and dusted off her dress.

"Is everybody ok?" Gumball asked.

Carmen nodded as the two looked at Penny.

She looked up to them with blood red eyes as she immediately jumped at them.


	5. The Explanation

**Thanks for all your support. I really appreciate it. Also, I won't question any more logic about the characters of Elmore. Though if I get something wrong, please mention it in a review (if you like) or a PM. Please review. And review. And don't forget to review. ****And please review.**

**The Amazing World of Gumball is not mine. I am not Ben Bocquelet.**

**Hopefully that's how its spelled.**

**Because I don't do research on the way names are spelt.**

**Because I'm lazy like that.**

**That is all.**

Darwin, Bobert, and Carrie waited in the Dining room for the return of Gumball, Carmen, and Penny.

None of them knew what was wrong with Tobias. He just sat there on the chair. He still had a slow heartbeat. The trio were getting impatient.

"Bobert what time is it?" Darwin asked.

"12:15" Bobert said.

"So its been about 15 minutes since the others left." Carrie said.

"I wonder what happened to them." Darwin wondered.

The other three were having a not so swell time.

When Penny, or the ghost, lashed out at Gumball and Carmen, they were able to dodge her attacks. She yelled in some other voice. Penny then grabbed a metal pipe and went animalistic. She was able to grab Carmen's wrist and started hitting her with it. Gumball immediately grabbed Penny's arm and yanked her off with all his strength. Carmen got up to assist Gumball as they both tried to push the possessed Penny into a storage closet. She yelled and kept lashing out until they finally got her inside the closet and locked it on the outside.

"Are you ok?!" Gumball asked Carmen.

"I think I will be." Carmen said as she grabbed one of her cactus branches in pain.

"Come on, lets find the pepper so we can get rid of this thing." Gumball said.

They searched for the pepper and medical supplies to heal Carmen's wounds.

They found nothing unfortunately. They couldn't find anything that would help aid them.

"Maybe if we told Carrie, there might be an alternative." Gumball said.

They were about to head upstairs when they realized that they couldn't leave the possessed Penny in the closet.

"What if the ghost just left her." Gumball suggested.

They hadn't heard her yell in a while. They approached the door slowly. Carmen slowly turned the knob as Gumball was ready at any second to slam the door shut. Carmen looked inside to see Penny lying flat on the ground, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Carmen." She said, still somewhat sobbing.

"Penny, is that really you?" Carmen demanded.

"I blanked out when I landed on the floor. I awoke to see cactus water on my hands. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." Penny said, slowly making her way to the door.

Carmen opened the door as Gumball grabbed Penny and made sure that she was ok. Her eyes seemed normal and she seemed to be talking with her normal voice.

"It's ok Penny, it wasn't you. The bad thing is, we don't know where the ghost is." Gumball said.

The trio rested for a bit, wondering what they could do now. No pepper, no medical supplies, and no sign of the ghost anywhere. Things were probably going better with the others.

Bobert, Darwin, and Carrie just sat there while the uneventful minutes whizzed by them. Darwin tried his phone again. Of course, it didn't have service.

"What do you think happened with the others?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know, at this point, nothing can be great right now." Bobert said.

"Well should somebody go check on them?" Darwin asked.

The two then looked at Carrie.

"Are you serious? You know I don't like being the messenger." She said as she left the room to go in search for the others.

She decided to go to the door located on the stairwell wall. To her luck she was in the cellar where the other three were located, though Carmen seemed badly injured.

She appeared in front of the trio, nearly scaring them to death.

"REALLY!" Gumball said.

"Sorry, OK. It's a bad habit. Now Carmen what happened?" Carrie asked at the injured cactus.

"Penny was possessed and she, or it, started attacking me. We were able to contain her in a closet as we rested when the ghost left Penny." She said.

"Penny, do you remember anything?" Carrie asked.

"Nothing, I just awoke inside the closet. I just can't believe I acted so… so…" She trailed off as she started sobbing.

"This ghost is obviously out for blood. What should we do? We couldn't find any pepper." Gumball told Carrie.

"The best thing we can do right now is survive the night. Didn't the letter say 2 AM?" Carrie asked.

"Well yeah, but do you really think that the ghost will just leave us alone at 2 AM?" Gumball said.

"Maybe. We can at least wait, it might work." Carmen said, still in pain.

Meanwhile, Darwin and Bobert remained in the Dining room, waiting impatiently for anything to happen.

Suddenly, Tobias let out a series of coughing as the other two stared at him bewildered.

"Tobias?" Darwin asked as the two approached him carefully.

Tobias woke up to look around him before asking 1 simple question.

"Who's Tobias?" He asked

The four downstairs decided to go back up. They exited the room and went to meet up with the other two. They went into the Dining Room. They were met with Darwin and Bobert holding Tobias up.

"What happened?" Gumball asked.

"He woke up all of a sudden, but he doesn't seem to remember who he is. Whoa, what happened to Carmen?" Darwin asked.

"It's a long story. So he has amnesia?" Carmen asked.

"Maybe. What should our next logical approach be?" Bobert asked.

"We can try to jog his memory." Penny said.

"How?" Darwin asked.

Carmen then remembered what she had seen earlier.

"Some hours ago, I found a book about everybody's history in Elmore. Maybe it could contain some information to jog his memory. It was in the left door on the second floor." She said.

"Well then lets go, and this time, how about we ALL go there." Darwin said.

So everybody, including the non remembering rainbow humanoid, decided to make their way carefully to the library, bringing the lantern to light up the lobby.

They all made their way inside the library to find the dusty bookshelves.

"Wow!" Darwin said as he looked around the room.

Carmen then picked up the book and showed everybody.

"Whoa, look at Elmore!" Gumball said.

"And look, it even contains our history too, like for example, one of Gumball's ancestors was… a mule?" Carmen said as the others except Darwin looked at Gumball.

"um… lets look for Tobias's history." Gumball said, trying to change the subject.

They looked around and found Tobias's history.

They then gave the book to Tobias, who then took a look at everything. He Even found some information about him and his family now.

"Who are these people?" Tobias asked.

"That's you and your family. Your name is Tobias." Penny said.

"It is?" He asked.

"Come on you have to remember something!" Darwin exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what's your name, but I don't know who this is." Tobias said.

"Bobert, is there anything you can do?" Carmen asked.

"This kind of information should of jogged his memory. There is no other explanation for his amnesia." Bobert said.

"Unless, something else was involved." Carrie said.

"What do you mean Carrie?" Gumball asked.

"Just give me a second." She said as she then went on and possessed Tobias.

He fell on his back as Carrie went to work. She decided to see if she could manually jog his memory. But what was strange was that he didn't seem to have any memory to jog. This led her to one conclusion. She left his body as the others asked what had happened.

"I tried to jog his memory manually, But apparently he doesn't have any memory to jog!" She said.

"What do you mean, he has to have a memory!" Gumball said.

"Not if it was stolen!" She said.

"What?" Penny asked.

"I believe that this other so called ghost might of stolen his memory, which was why he was unconscious when we found him. Now he has no memory at all" Carrie told them.

"How do you know this? I thought you said you couldn't access Gumball's memory when you possessed him" Darwin asked.

"I … may.. have lied and used Gumball's body before to eat and wipe a part of his memory of it." Carrie said.

"WHAT!" Gumball exclaimed as he now knew the reasons for some of his blackouts he has had recently.

"Look, I'm sorry and if you hate me now, that's understandable, but right now we need to focus on the matters at hand." Carrie said.

"But why would the ghost do that?" Carmen asked.

"To get information about us, at least from Tobias's perspective." Carrie said.

"So now the ghost knows what Tobias knew." Darwin said.

"Exactly." Tobias said.

The others looked at him as they realized he now had blood red eyes and that he talked with a different voice.

"To answer your question **Darwin**, I know everything about you people. And rest assured, none of you, even you **Carrie**, will not leave here alive!" The now possessed Tobias said as he took out a knife and stabbed himself in the heart.

The others looked in horror as their friend fell to the ground. They also noticed his eyes return to normal as he coughed up blood. He immediately bled out as the others looked on with horror.

"OH MY GOD!" Carmen said as she fainted, along with Penny.

The others looked on with horror as their once friend and classmate was now dead by what seemed like suicide. Gumball snapped out of his horror as he told the rest of the group that they had to leave immediately. They grabbed onto Penny and Carmen as they dragged them outside back into the Dining room, which seemed to now be their base.

"What are we gonna do now!?" Darwin exclaimed.

Nobody had an answer as they sat there, their bodies shocked with fear.


	6. The Confession

**Hey guys. Thanks for more of your support. Looked on the story manager and realized I got 550 Views! Thanks guys. Did not know this would be that popular. Unless that that's probably not that big of a number in this case. I don't know, I'm still kind of new here, if you count 4 months to be new. Thanks for all the reviews and the Follows. This story is even being followed by NeoNimbus. Wow, my favorite Gumball fanfic author followed my story. Thank you all!**

**Anyway, I don't own TAWOG. Because, I mean, if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction. It's called "****FAN**** fiction" for a reason.**

Penny and Carmen awoke from their fainted state as the thought of them not returning home started to set in.

"What exactly are we going to do? I mean, are we really gonna believe that waiting till 2AM is our only option?" Darwin asked.

"Well we can't leave, or else we will end up like Banana Joe." Gumball said.

"The only thing I can think of is that if the doors were opened on the outside, we could have a chance to escape." Carrie said.

"Is anybody going to be picked up by anybody?" Bobert asked.

"Wait, Mom is going to pick us up." Gumball said.

"So our best bet is that we wait for 2AM for Gumball's mother to let us out. But can't the ghost follow us?" Penny asked.

"If it could, don't you think it would of already made its way to Elmore. It's probably trapped inside this mansion." Carrie said.

"So we try to survive up to 2AM." Carmen said.

"It is currently 12: 30." Bobert said.

"Well, just 1 and a half hours to go." Gumball said.

"Really, nothing could go wrong in just 1 and a half hours." Darwin said.

Based on their luck, the lights went out in the Dining Room.

"DARWIN!" Gumball yelled.

"I'm sorry, I forget my luck isn't as good as I think." Darwin said.

"Somebody turn the lantern on." Penny said.

Bobert was able to get to it and turned it on. It brightened up the room. Everybody heard some kind of squeaking. They looked up to see the chandelier moving forward and back.

"What do you think that means?" Penny asked.

The chandelier started to move faster. It started to get louder and louder. Everybody was stuck in fear as they heard a loud SNAP. The chandelier fell down. Right when it snapped and headed for the floor, the lantern went out.

*Crash*

"Hello? Bobert what happened to the light?" Carmen asked.

No response.

Everybody started to reach in the darkness for the lantern. Darwin found it and attempted to turn it on, but it was smashed.

"The lantern's smashed everybody." He said.

"Then where's Bobert?" Gumball asked.

They heard some kind of spark. Then fire sprouted up out of what appeared to be…

"Bobert!" Carrie said.

Their robotic friend was smashed from the chandelier. The fire started cackling from the electricity sparks. He only could let out a very distorted voice.

"Go! SavE YouRsELveS!" He said as the fire grew more and more.

The others looked on in horror as they heard another a more robotic voice.

"Self destruct sequence activated." It said.

*9*

*8*

*7*

The others scuttled to the door as the countdown continued.

*6*

*5*

*4*

Darwin managed to open the door as the others left the room.

*3*

*2*

Gumball shut the door as the others ducked in cover.

*1*

The big explosion left everybody's ears ringing (except Carrie's, because, you know). But everybody could feel the vibration of some rubble falling down behind the door. The group of 5 collapsed on the ground as they waited for their ears to stop ringing (except for, you know).

"Well I guess that makes the five of us." Carmen said, holding back the tears of despair.

Gumball tried to force the door open, first pushing the door, then trying to kick it, and finally trying to smash it open with his shoulder, but to no avail. It was blocked by something, probably rubble from Bobert's explosion.

"What happened!? Maybe the ghost caused the chandelier falling, but why did Bobert self destruct." Gumball said.

"Maybe it was the ghost right before he actually died." Penny said.

"What now?" Gumball asked.

"Dude, calm down, it's over, he won." Darwin said, realizing that there was no hope.

"What are you saying? There's hope, we can survive until 2AM! Dude, if the five of us stay together and don't move anywhere, we can wait until 2AM!" Gumball said.

"Why should we try? Half of the people who once stood in this very room have died, and the other half don't seem to have a fighting chance." Darwin said.

"He may be right Gumball, we are doomed." Carmen said, remembering her once alive love.

"Hey, we got this. Gumball's right, we still have a fighting chance." Penny said, standing next to him.

"We have nothing to lose." Carrie said.

"What are you talking about, we have everything to lose! You included!" Darwin yelled.

"Look, calm down, me and you have been through a lot together. Do you remember? We were able to outrun our mother who rode a dog as if it was a horse! We have prevented our father from getting a job, stopping the end of the world! We even survived a virus that was intended to kill us for God's sake!" Gumball said, trying to comfort his companion.

"So, that never involved death! Well, maybe except for the last two, the first was just getting punished. Still though! Have you seen what has happened. 5 of our friends are dead! FIVE! All that leaves is a fish, a cat, a peanut, a ghost, and a cactus. You think we can survive this?" Darwin asked.

"We survived everything that happened so far, how different can this be?" Gumball said.

"Hey, has anybody realized that you guys are yelling in a dark room?" Penny asked.

The two just realized that they should probably get into a room that has some light.

The 5 then decided to head into what Gumball said was a bedroom. They entered the bedroom as Carmen was laid down on the mattress, whining due to her wound. The other 4 thought of what to do now.

"Ok, survive right? That's all we have to do. Anybody have a watch?" Penny asked.

Everybody searched themselves and the room, but nothing.

"Alright, so last Bobert said, it was 12:30. It's probably 12:40 right now. That's an hour and 20 minutes. That's not that long, just keep an eye on each other and don't do anything drastic." Penny said.

"Easier said then done. Buddy, you felling better?" Gumball said.

"Not really, look, if we die here, I just want to confess. Gumball, remember that video of you failing miserably at dancing, well I posted it online calling it Hip Flop. Im sorry." Darwin confessed.

"DUDE, REALLY! JEEZ, anything else you guys want to confess, because so far I realize that my body has been used for eating when I don't even know it (he said looking at Carrie) and that I have been publicly embarrassed across the internet (he then said turning his head towards Darwin). Penny, is there something that you have done that would embarrass me?" Gumball said sarcastically.

"Dude I'm sorry, but you know, it was pretty funny, you got like a million hits. Isn't that something to be proud of?" Darwin said.

"NOT WHEN ITS HUMILIATING YOU FOR 1 MILLION TIMES!" Gumball yelled.

"Can you guys just shut up for a second!" Carrie said, prompting the three to turn towards her.

"We may not be here in an hour and 20 minutes. We should probably focus." She said.

"That's easy for you to say, you're a ghost, I don't think you can even be harmed." Penny said.

"I'm guessing you didn't know that ghosts can hurt other ghosts. Just ask those two." She said pointing at Gumball and Darwin.

"Oh yeah, Gumball punched me during Halloween when we were ghosts, and it did hurt." Darwin said matter of factly.

"Ok, well we should at least do something for Carmen. She is still in pain." Penny said.

"Well we couldn't find anything in the cellar or the kitchen, what about the bathroom, anybody remember seeing a first aid kit before… Teri was, you know." Gumball said.

"I think I saw one in there. It was in the corner." Penny said.

"Well I guess we are gonna have to…" Carrie was about to say before she was interrupted.

"Me and Penny will go!" Gumball said thinking that if this can really be the end, he can at least confess his love for her.

"Ok then, me and Carrie will stay here." Darwin said.

" Why don't we all go instead. It might be a better idea." Carrie said.

Carmen overheard and started to talk.

"I don't think I can make it, it really hurts when I move." She said.

"Well then, I guess that settles it." Gumball said as he went out the door, Penny following behind.

"Well ok then, I hope they stay safe." Darwin said.


	7. The Confrontation

**Hi. I'm happy. Your happy. Everybody happy. Chapter 7 is here. Thanks for all your support. Seriously, without it, this story wouldn't exist. Oh and don't forget to R+R.**

**Also, I have a poll up that may decide what my next fan fiction will be about. That is if I do a second, which more than likely I will. Go and check it out.**

**I do not own TAWOG. Reason being, and your not going to believe this, I am not Ben Bocquelet. WOAH. SURPRISED?**

Gumball and Penny made their way downstairs in the darkness. They made their way to the door, and noticed that Teri's body seemed to disappear.

"What do you think happened to it?" Penny said.

"I don't know, I noticed the same thing happen to Banana Joe, and now that I look around, Alan's too." Gumball said.

"Let's just get the first aid kit and get back in the bedroom. Wow that sounded wrong." She said.

"Look Penny I've been thinking, if we really don't make it out alive…" He began as they entered the bathroom and turned on the light.

"Gumball, you said it yourself, we will make it out alive, there's no denying it." Penny said.

"Ok, but I'm just saying, if we don't, all this time, I…" He began as he was interrupted again.

"Look, it's over here." Penny said as she grabbed it.

"Ok that's good, but I still have something to say. Penny…" Gumball began as yet again he was interrupted.

"It has some bandages in here, I think we can save Carmen!" She said.

"Yeah that's great, but listen, Penny Fitzgerald…" He began and yet again he was interrupted by something that wasn't Penny.

They both looked into the bathroom mirror showing that behind them was some sort of red misty outline. Gumball and Penny looked behind them but didn't see anything. They looked back in the mirror to still see it moving.

"What is that?" Penny asked.

"Look, it doesn't matter, what I'm trying to say is that I lo…" He began as something weird happened.

Penny was still looking at the mirror as she noticed that apparently the red outline could be seen moving closer towards Gumball. She was about to say something as it seemed to **merge** with Gumball, making Gumball motion as if he was hit from behind.

"Gumball?" Penny asked.

"I'm right here." he said with a different more creepy voice.

Darwin and Carrie were waiting in the bedroom, trying to comfort Carmen.

"It hurts so much!" She said, close to yelling.

"Calm down Carmen, Gumball and Penny should be here any second now." Darwin said.

Right then, the door opened, revealing Penny with the First Aid kit. However, she slammed the door behind her.

"Hey Penny, what happened. Where's Gumball?" Carrie asked.

"He's possessed, help me keep this door shut." Penny said.

Darwin helped her as Carrie grabbed the First Aid Kit and began to help Carmen with her wounds. It took a lot of effort, considering that she had to focus on being able to hold the First Aid Kit.

"How's it going with Carmen, Carrie?" Penny asked, keeping the door shut as she felt some force being pushed into the door from the other side.

"I think I got it." She said as she took a look at Carmen's bandaged cactus branch.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. How did you know how to do that?" Carmen asked as she rubbed her branch.

"Am I the only one who paid attention when that doctor came over for that medicine lesson?" Carrie asked.

"I guess. Kind of ironic though, considering that you're a ghost and don't really need to pay attention to that." Carmen said.

"Well you never know." Carrie said.

"HEY, A little help over here!" Penny said.

The two went to assist in keeping the door closed.

"Man, I never knew Gumball was this strong." Darwin said.

"It's probably the ghost helping with the strength." Penny said.

They held the door for a while until no force was applied anymore from the outside. The four sat down, exhausted.

"Wow, that was very hard." Penny said.

"Yeah, but we should be safe here. Anybody know what time it is?" Carrie said.

"Its probably 1:00 right now. At least I'm hoping that 20 minutes already passed." Darwin said.

"So we have approximately 1 hour left." Penny said.

"Well then, absolutely nothing bad should happen now, Gumball is probably left alone somewhere and we just need to reach him at 2:00." Darwin said.

Suddenly, and axe was sent right through the wooden door. It came back out and Gumball's face was looking through the opening.

"HERES GUMBALL!"

"Really Darwin, again?" Penny said.

"It's not my fault that I have bad luck!" Darwin said.

The possessed Gumball kept hitting the door with an axe trying to break it down.

"What now!?" Penny asked.

"Carrie, now would probably be the time where you think up of something relating to Ghosts that could help save us." Darwin said.

"Hold on, I'm thinking." She said.

"Well hurry up, the door is about to break open." Carmen said.

"Wait, Darwin, did you bring the smashed Lantern?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, it's over there, why?" Darwin asked.

"Carmen, close the First Aid Kit and use it to defend yourself. I'll keep the lantern. Darwin and Carrie, I guess get behind us." Penny said.

The possessed Gumball broke through the door, his red eyes gleaming as he readied the axe.

"Hey friends, just thought I'd help end your misery." He said with a creepy dark voice.

He then raised the axe and came at Penny, who used the lantern to hit the axe out of his hand.

The axe stuck itself in a wall, a couple of inches above Darwin's head.

"Careful next time!" He said.

Carmen came up behind Gumball with the Kit, the latter dodging the attack and disarming Carmen.

"Wait I think I got it." Carrie said.

She then proceeded to possess the already possessed Gumball by flying through his open mouth. Right as this happened, Gumball spasmed before falling on the floor. He shook on the floor, as the others decided on their next move.

Carrie, upon entering the body of Gumball, the body seemed to shut down with more than 1 ghost occupying it. She couldn't see anything, but she could still talk within the body.

"Hello, other freaky killing ghost?" She asked.

"Oh, did not expect you to be here. My oh my I must say that you are quite the thinker." A voice said. Carrie still couldn't see the figure, but she could talk and hear.

"Who are you and why do you want to hurt us?" Carrie asked.

"I guess I may introduce myself. The name is Vincent Boodling. Pleasure to make your acquaintance my dear Carrie. It has been so long since I have seen another ghost. Though, it seems like you will not survive tonight. And as to answer your question, why do the leaves on a tree fall? Why do animals hunt other animals? Why is there a day and night? It's just pure nature. Everything has nature to it. For me, my nature is to end as many lives as possible."

"Your insane!" She said.

"Oh, as if I didn't already know that. But, you know, there are perks to being insane." He said with a slight chuckle.

"If killing really is your nature, why us? Why were the letters sent to only certain people and not everybody?." Carrie asked.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, my dear Carrie, I knew about you guys before I stole that stupid wanna be Jock's memory. That book about the history of Elmore, I know everything about it. You guys were just by coincidence. I had to make it believable, because only inviting 1 would be way too suspicious, and besides, killing 10 people seems too fun to pass down! However, I am locked in this very mansion by a stupid curse placed upon my presence. I cannot leave this place, but it turns out that if the door was opened from the outside and I leave in the body of a host, I can escape this cursed mansion and finally be free to do whatever I please! Oh, it will be such a blood bath! So once I put an end to four of you guys, I can walk out free of any suspicion, acting like a little innocent kid." He said.

"Wow, you really are insane!" She said.

"You know, you are the only other ghost I have met in my time here. Why don't you come along. Come on, it would be pretty fun, eat all you want, then leave to find somebody else to satisfy your hunger!" He said.

"It sounds too good to be true. And I would never risk the lives of people just so that I may satisfy some sort of hunger." She said.

"Well that's too bad, so I guess this makes you my enemy. Well, I have something planned for Gumball. I'm thinking about suicide with this body." He said.

"No, don't you dare!" Carrie said.

"And what are you gonna do to stop me?" He asked.

All of a sudden, he used all of his energy to force Carrie out of Gumball's body.

She flew out and saw that she was still in the bedroom, seeing the unconscious Gumball strapped to the chair the same way Darwin was before.

She checked her surroundings, noticing the axe still stuck in the wall. Though, she didn't see the other three, nor the lantern and the kit. She went outside the room to see that the kitchen was open with a light coming out of it. She flew into the room to see the three.

"Carrie, what happened?" Darwin said as the trio noticed her come in.

"I should be asking you the same thing." She said.

"We tied up gumball while we let you go to work with whatever you were doing. What exactly did you do?" Penny asked.

Carrie then proceeded to explain everything to the three.

"So basically we are being hunted down to the one person so that this ghost can walk out free. Is it weird that this seems like another ordinary day at Elmore?" Darwin asked.

"Look, what I think we should do now is keep an eye on Gumball, because if we don't, he may be the next one dead." Carrie said.

To their luck of course, they looked back into the lobby to see the possessed Gumball with the axe.

"I guess your too late." He said. He then immediately brought the axe to his chest with all his strength. Gumball then fell on the floor as he returned to normal, still bleeding. The four ran to him, Darwin holding the First Aid Kit as Gumball laid there trying to muster words.

"Penny,… I kn.. know this is the end… of me, so I just wanna say, that I love you Penny Fitzgerald." He said as his eyes began to close.

Penny leaned in towards his face, sobbing as she said

"I love you too Gumball Watterson."

Penny cried on the deceased Gumball Watterson.


	8. The New Plan

**Hi everybody. There is something I realized while writing the last chapter. I unintentionally made a OC. Just saying that I really didn't think about it until I wrote the previous chapter. Took me a while to create him, especially his name.**

**Also, in this chapter, I did introduce a few references, maybe you will get them, maybe you won't. Just saying.**

**Anyway, also feel like last chapter turned out very dark. Then again this is a horror story. Also, I have a poll up for my next fanfic. Please go and take a look at it, so that I may start to write another fanfic after this one that doesn't involve so much… eh… death.**

**Ok, I do not own The Amazing… wait, do I have to say this in all the chapters?**

Darwin looked at his brother, once standing with him a couple of hours ago, joking with each other about the masks. He promised their mom to keep Gumball safe. Now what was he to do?

Penny laid there, sobbing next to Gumball's corpse.

"Why did this have to happen?" She said, mid sob.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't of left him." Carrie said.

"Of course you shouldn't of. Now he's dead!" Penny said right at Carrie's face.

"Girls calm down, we can't just stay here in the open darkness." Carmen said.

Darwin was still staring at his brother lying on the ground, motionless in a puddle of his own blood.

"I'm so sorry Mom. And I'm so sorry Gumball." Darwin said to him self as he looked down at the ground in complete sorrow.

"Guys, we have to move." Carmen said.

"I am not leaving him." Penny said.

"Look, come on, we have to go, or else I don't think you'll be left to mourn for him." Carrie said.

"No, I'm not leaving him!" Penny said.

Darwin noticed what was happening and went to help.

"Penny, come on, please, I feel bad for Gumball too. Do you know how much this hurts me. I just lost my brother to some stupid Vincent ghost, but Gumball would want for us to survive. Come on." Darwin said.

"I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!" Penny yelled.

"Carrie?" Darwin said under his breath as he and Carmen raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I hope you know that she'll probably hate me for this." Carrie said.

"It's for her own good." Carmen said.

Carrie let out a sigh as she went towards Penny and possessed her to Penny's abrupt surprise.

"I can already feel her anger." Carrie, or now Penny, said to Darwin and Carmen.

"Come on, it's worth it." Darwin said.

Carmen and Carrie/Penny started to walk away as Darwin turned around and looked at his dead brother one last time.

"Gumball, I will always remember you as my best bro." Darwin said as he quickly ran towards the other two, trying to hold back his tears.

"We can go to the kitchen." Carmen said.

"Wait, have we checked all the rooms?" Carrie said.

"No, there's still that door on the left side of the right wall and the door right in front of the top of the stair case." Darwin said.

"I say we try the room down here." Carmen said.

The others agreed as they made their way to that door, trying to see through the darkness.

"Here it is." Darwin said as he turned the door knob.

The trio walked in as Darwin turned on a light switch.

They were in what appeared to be a study. The walls were a light brown while the floor had velvet carpeting. There was a desk in the far left of the room. There were some file cabinets in the far right. There was a glass display case that had some old antiques in it on the left wall. On the right wall, there hung two paintings of some people that appeared to be painted from about 2 centuries ago.

Darwin walked up to the paintings and read the plaques under them out loud for Carmen and Carrie to hear while they looked around the room.

"This one says Emile - Do'h I missed, while the one next to it only says Tim - In the Bathroom. I wonder what that means or who these people were?" Darwin said.

"I don't know. Hey Carrie, or Penny, or whatever I should call you now, what are we looking for?" Carmen said.

"You can still call me Carrie. And right now, our priority is pepper. It could be possible to still find some around here." She scurried around looking for it as her mind raced with a million and one thoughts. How could she get them out of this mess? Then, a sudden thought seemed to occur to her. "Wait a minute! Remember what I told you guys, about a curse being placed on the ghost." Carrie said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Carmen asked.

"I'm thinking that this curse may have come from a book. A book that I think I might of saw in the library. If I remember correctly, and we get it, we can trap the ghost in here permanently and be able to leave!" Carrie said.

"How did you just realize all that just now?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know, it just came to mind." Carrie said.

"You know, it's funny. It seems like you're the supposed leader now." Carmen said.

"Hey, I know the most about ghost's and curses, one of the reasons being that I am a ghost." Carrie said.

They gave a slight laugh, calming them down as to what had happened in the last 2 hours and fifteen minutes.

"So are you sure you saw this book?" Darwin asked.

"Yeah, I think. The book had a reddish brown cover with a golden hand on it with the number 3." Carrie said.

"Ok then, so shouldn't we get going then." Carmen said.

"Um, what about Penny?" Darwin asked.

"I think she has calmed down." Carmen said.

"I hope your right." Carrie said.

Carrie then exited Penny's body via her mouth. Penny shook her head as she looked shocked at Carrie.

"What was that for!" She said.

"Look, I'm sorry, but we had to get out, before one of us ended up like Gumball." Carrie said.

"Yeah, it was the only way, since you seemed like you wouldn't come with us." Darwin said.

"Maybe a warning next time." Penny said, crossing her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I think we came up with a plan to get out of here alive." Carrie said.

They then explained to Penny the plan.

"Are you sure you saw this book?" Penny asked.

"Quite sure, though hopefully I'm not wrong." Carrie said.

"Well then why are we waiting here?" Penny asked.

"Well we were waiting to see if you were ok and ready." Darwin asked.

"I'm fine, let's just try to not die today, I already lost more than enough friends." Penny said.

With that statement, the four left the study. They treaded cautiously in the dark. Penny attempted to look for Gumball's body, but like the others, it too was gone. They made their way up the stairs and was heading for the library when something happened.

"Hey guys." Darwin said as they were right walking next to the door that was right in front of the stairwell. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Penny asked.

"Just listen to the door." Darwin said as he put his ear to the door.

The others did the same as they listened for a while. They soon heard a faint voice. It grew a tiny bit louder. It seemed to be crying out for help. They then recognize it as the voice of…

"ALAN!" Carmen said excitedly. She knew it was all a joke. She knew that Alan was still alive. She couldn't wait to confront him and be with him again.

"Wait Carm…" Penny began, before Carmen opened the door and went rushing on in.

Darwin tried to hurry after her, but the door slammed shut. He tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Carrie, go after her!" Darwin said.

Carrie then attempted to phase through the wall, only to find out that she couldn't.

"I can't, I don't know why, but I can't go through the wall." Carrie said, before she tried again.

"CARMEN!" Penny yelled at the door, hoping it would travel through to Carmen's ears.

Carmen heard Penny's distant yell, but she ignored it. She was too happy about meeting up with Alan again. She came to what seemed to be like a master bedroom. A king sized bed laid in the middle of the room against the back wall. Their were two nightstands on either side. The room was dark. The walls were painted red with cream colored carpeting. There was a door on one side of the room, and a staircase on the other along with two more paintings. However, there was a certain blue balloon with it's back towards Carmen.

"There you are. Oh my god, I have never been so happy to see you!" Carmen said.

The balloon just floated there.

"Um, hello? Alan?" Carmen said as she approached the balloon.

Alan didn't respond.

"Alan, come on, this isn't funny." Carmen said as she grabbed Alan and turned him around.

She saw with horror that drawn across poor Alan's deceased face had the red words "**Your Next**."

She threw the balloon away as it popped in her face. She fell backwards to see Teri's headless body come at her with a shovel.

"Oh My god, Teri!" Carmen said as the obviously possessed headless Teri brought the shovel down on her.


	9. The Arrival

**Hey guess what, I finally got a vote on my poll. YAY! And guess what again, more references, see if you can spot some. And guess what AGAIN. I'm in the process of creating two OC's for a different story. If you have any tips about creating one, please PM me, even if it is just a link to some webpage. Thanks for the people who faved and followed my story, really means a lot**

**On with the chapter.**

**No I don't own this cartoon that I am currently typing a fan fiction about because I am too lazy too type out the whole name of the cartoon.**

"CARMEN!" Penny yelled, hoping for her screams to reach Carmen's ears.

"Carrie, come on , stop messing around." Darwin said.

Carrie put her hands on the wall and using all her force, tried to get through, but she couldn't.

"I can't. I'm being… blocked off." Carrie said, trying to explain her predicament.

"Well, then what do we do?" Penny asked.

"Oh my God, Teri!" They heard through the door.

"Teri?" Darwin asked.

"She's alive?" Carrie asked.

"TERI!" Darwin yelled. No response.

"Shh, do you hear anything else?" Penny asked.

They heard nothing for a while, and then they heard the sound of a shovel hitting something.

"What is that shovel hitting?" Darwin asked.

"I don't know. Wait, it stopped." Penny said.

"CARMEN!" Carrie yelled at the door.

There was no response.

"Oh god, it's just the three of us, isn't it?" Darwin asked as he leaned against the wall.

"No, she's probably fine. I mean she has to be." Carrie said.

"Really? She's probably dead right now, if only I had caught her before she rushed in. It's all my fault." Penny said.

"Of course it isn't. It's that dang ghost. What his face, Vincent? It's his fault that most of our friends are dead now! We have to continue with this plan, and make him pay for what he has done!" Darwin said.

"Should we even keep going?" Penny asked.

"We have to, or else, well, you know." Carrie said.

So the trio, still saddened about their 7th lost friend, made their way to the library.

Darwin opened the door as Carrie rushed inside, looking for the book.

"I hope your sure about this." Penny said.

"I know I saw it." Carrie said.

She kept looking around, remembering it was leaning on a shelf. She rummaged through book as the others did the same.

"Is it this one?" Darwin said as he held up a reddish brown book with a golden hand on it with the number 3.

"That's it." She said as she grabbed it and started turning pages.

"Lets see, The Legend of Team Nice Dynamite? No. The skill of shoulda rolled? No. A spell to summon the spirit of a cow named Edgar? What the heck? Wait, I think I found something." Carrie said

She showed Penny and Darwin the book.

"It called The Spell of No way in, No way out. Hm, seems like a not so clever name for a spell." She said.

"Well, can it help defeat the ghost?" Penny asked.

"Yes, and no, We have to be outside to trap the ghost in here. Darwin what time is it?" Carrie asked.

"How should I know?" Darwin asked.

"Did you forget your phone?" Penny asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about it." Darwin said as he took it out.

"Right now it is 1:55. Just five minutes to go." Darwin said.

"Ok, so we have to wait for five minutes." Penny said.

"That doesn't sound so hard." Darwin said.

He waits and searches around in silence.

"You know, I thought something unlucky was going to happen. You know, because usually when I say things like that, something bad happens." Darwin said.

"Penny… help… me" a voice said behind the closed door of the library.

The trio went to the door and listened in before opening it.

"Please, help…. Me" It said.

"Guys, that sounds like Gumball!" Penny said.

"No you don't!" Darwin said as he grabbed Penny's arm as she was about to open the door. "You are not going to end up like Carmen. It can't be him, he's dead." He said.

"No, it has to be him!" Penny said in desperation.

"No Penny!" Carrie said as she grabbed her other arm.

"Please let me go, even if I die, I'll be with him!" Penny said, shocking Darwin and Carrie.

"Penny, you got your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't think like that!" Darwin said.

"What's the point, most of my friends are already dead, why should I keep living?" Penny asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because, they want you to be ok. They want you to continue your life." Carrie said.

"Penny, right now is not the time for a mental breakdown." Darwin said.

"I am not having a mental breakdown." Penny said.

"Then please listen to us, don't exit that door. We just wait here until its 2:00. Then we make a break for it, assuming that your mom gets here exactly at 2:00." Carrie said, looking at Darwin.

"Don't worry, she's very precise with time. She's probably on her way right now." Darwin said.

Back at Elmore, Nicole Watterson was already in the car, making her way to the mansion, worried that Darwin had not called at all.

"I hope they're ok. Please be ok." Nicole said.

"She should be here exactly at 2:00." Darwin said.

"So we wait." Penny said.

"I have a feeling something bad will eventually happen." Carrie said.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Darwin asked.

And that's when his bad luck made the lights go out.

"DAG NABIT!" Darwin said.

The trio, prepared for anything, huddled up in a corner next to the door.

"Do you have the book Carrie?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I'm keeping hold of it until we get out." She said.

"Well make sure not to lose it. Darwin, what time is it?" Penny asked.

Darwin turned slowly towards here.

"It's time for your death!" He said.

He lashed out at the two. Heading for Carrie first. He knocked her over and started punching her face, which surprisingly, actually hit her face. She deflected one with the book and knocked him over as Penny also grabbed a book. They both got out of the room and shut the door, using all their force to keep it closed. They didn't even see Gumball or hear him anymore, making Penny all the more sadder.

"Oh My god, are you hurt?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, I told you ghost can hurt other ghosts, even if the ghost is possessing somebody." Carrie said, as she held a side of her face.

"Are you bleeding?" Penny asked.

"Well, it's ectoplasm, but you could say I am bleeding." She said.

They then felt a extreme force push on the door.

They used all their force to keep it closed, but they knew they couldn't keep it closed much longer. To their surprise however, they heard a door open. They turned their head to see Nicole Watterson standing in the open doorway.


	10. The Conclusion

**Well, I do have to say that I appreciate all the support of my readers. Thanks a bunch guys. Also, I am currently planning my next fanfic. **

**You know what? I'm not even gonna say that I don't own the Amazing World of Gumball. Oh dag nabit!**

"Carrie? Penny? What's going on here?" Nicole asked as she made her way up the stairs.

"Thank god you're here! Look Mrs. Watterson, there is no time to explain, we have to get out of here!" Penny stated as she and Carrie were still holding the door.

"What? Where is Gumball and Darwin? And why are you leaning on a door? And why are you… eh… bleeding Carrie?" Nicole asked.

Suddenly, the door burst open, knocking the two girls down. Nicole saw Darwin, though he had red eyes instead.

"Darwin?" Nicole asked.

"Why, it looks like the mother came to sort things out." He said with a dark twisted voice.

"Darwin, what happened to your voice?" Nicole asked as the two girls came over too her.

"Why, you obviously don't know me. Nicole Watterson, I am the person who will be putting an end to your misery." He said.

Carrie and Penny dragged Nicole back as Darwin was about to hit her with a large book. Nicole looked on with her horror as one of her children was now this… thing.

The trio were about to exit the mansion, but the door slammed shut.

"HAH, your only escape has now been blocked. What now?" He said.

Penny tried to open the door, but it seemed as if it was glued shut.

"What happened to my son you monster!" Nicole yelled at Darwin.

"Your son is perfectly fine, I am just borrowing his body." Darwin said.

Nicole felt enraged at this ghost that was hurting her babies. Without warning, she then ran towards him and pinned him on the ground.

"I swear on everything that I have ever done and ever believed in, you will not hurt my baby!" She said as she used all her force to keep him down. She wanted to punch this being. She wanted to get her boy back, but she knew it would only hurt Darwin and not this monster.

"Carrie, does that book have anything we can do to get him out of Darwin?" Penny asked.

"Give me a second." Carrie said as she flipped through the book.

"Can't you get the ghost out manually?" Penny asked.

"He was too strong in Gumball, I don't think this will be any different." Carrie said.

Nicole was still pinning him down on the ground. Suddenly, Darwin's eyes changed as he stared at Nicole.

"Mom?" He asked.

"Darwin?" Nicole said.

Nicole slowly let go of him as he got up. He looked very happy to see her that he ran towards her arms. Nicole hugged Darwin, nearly crushing him to death.

"I told you to call me. I knew this was a bad idea! Where's Gumball?" Nicole said.

"Look, we can explain everything later, but right now we have to get out of here." Carrie said.

"The front door is shut, how are we supposed to get out?" Penny asked.

"Maybe there's another way out." Carrie suggested.

"Look, I am getting you kids out here, but I need to know now, where is Gumball!?" Nicole asked.

"Mrs. Mom, Gumball is, um…" He began.

"Look, Mrs. Watterson, I swear we will tell you what happened, but right now, we really need to find a way out." Penny said.

"Look, for the last time, I will help you guys out, but I have to know, what happened to Gum…" She began as Darwin finally told her.

"He's dead. He's dead ok! We tried to save him. But the ghost killed him. He possessed him and committed suicide with an axe. Mrs. Mom, he's dead. And the others too. There were six more. They are all dead too. They were all killed!" Darwin said while crying in Nicole's arms.

"Gumball's dead?" Nicole asked. She turned towards Penny and Carrie, who were looking down in sorrow.

Nicole's eyes started to water. She realized that one of her sons was dead. She couldn't believe it, but yet, how could these kids lie. She then fell to her knees. She was about to start sobbing when she realized that another one of her sons was right in her arms. She knew she had to save these kids. With a lot of willpower, she held back her tears and looked determined to find a way out of there.

"Look, we should find a way out of here. I see there are a bunch of doors. Are there any that you guys didn't go through?" Nicole asked while standing up and holding Darwin, her face still showing a sign of anguish and sorrow.

"That door up there in front of the stairs." Carrie said.

"But that's the last place where Carmen… you know." Penny said.

"Well, is there any other place that could be an opening?" Nicole asked.

Nobody had an answer.

"So we head there. It could lead to the roof, which we might be able to get out from." Nicole suggested.

So the four went up the stairs, trying not to tumble in the darkness. They reached the door and Nicole grabbed the handle. She pulled with little to no force and it opened up.

"That's strange. Before, it felt like it was glued shut." Penny said.

The four then entered the door. The found themselves in the master bedroom that Carmen had recently been in.

They looked in the room, nothing really catching their eye until they saw a staircase.

"That could lead to the roof!" Darwin said.

"Well then, let's go. I'll take front. You kids stay behind me. If you see anything, tell me." She said, taking charge. She was determined to save them.

They executed their plan, with Nicole first and Carrie last, still holding on to the book. They made their way up the stairs. It led up, then stopped and went left, then went left again, before reaching a doorway. Along the way, it seemed to get darker and darker. Nicole, fumbling around in the dark, slowly turned the doorknob as she led the way inside. They were inside a big room. There was nothing in it. The walls were a creamish color. The floor was made of wood. All there was in there were curtains for plenty of windows.

"Windows! We can finally get out of here!" Darwin said.

"Darwin, we are on the third floor, how are we supposed to get down without hurting ourselves?" Penny asked.

"We can tie the curtains!" Carrie suggested.

"So then, start taking them down." Nicole said.

The four then commenced work. They yanked curtains off and started to tie them up together in the ends. They soon formed a 25 foot long curtain rope.

"Wow, that seemed like it took less than expected." Penny said.

Darwin then went towards a window and opened it up.

Outside, it was raining and stars illuminated the sky. He breathed in some fresh air.

"Finally we can get out of here!" Darwin said.

They threw down the rope, holding on to one end as the other hit the ground.

"Alright, who is first down?" Nicole asked.

"I'll just float down there and make sure to help anybody on their way down." Carrie said as she flew out the window.

"Ok, so I'll go next." Darwin said. He grabbed onto the curtains and carefully made his way out the window. He then slowly climbed down.

"Alright Penny, it's your turn." Nicole said.

"No, you go first Mrs. Watterson, I feel like I might fall, and I think you'll be strong enough to catch me." She said.

"Well, ok then." Nicole said as she grabbed the curtain and slowly made her way down.

Penny was about to grab on and get out to, but she felt like something grabbed her leg. She turned around to see Gumball holding onto her foot, only it wasn't Gumball.

"You didn't think I would let you get away that easy!" He said.

He then pulled her foot causing her to go off balance. The curtain fell over the window sill as the others saw it fall.

"What's happening?" Nicole asked.

Carrie immediately gave the book to Darwin and flew up inside as she saw Penny's predicament.

The possessed corpse of Gumball was dragging Penny down and in the door. Carrie flew towards her and grabbed a hold of her arms. She tried to pull her free, but Gumball was too strong.

"Let me go, he's just going to use my body to escape and start killing the people of Elmore. Get out, shut the window, and do the curse. My time is over!" Penny said.

"I am not letting go of you!" Carrie said.

"Carrie, the needs of the many surpass the needs of the few. You have to go and do the curse so that nobody else in Elmore will be hurt. Please. I don't want my family to die." She said.

"Well I don't want you to die!" Carrie said, using up all of her strength.

"Don't worry, I will be ok." She said.

At that instant, Carrie lost her grip as Penny was dragged inside the doorway. The door slammed shut. Carrie tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. She wanted to help Penny, but she knew that we Penny said was right. It had to be done. She flew out the window and closed the window. She made her way back down and grabbed the book from Darwin, who asked her a lot of questions.

"Carrie, what happened to Penny? Where is she?" He asked.

Carrie had to ignore him for now as she opened the book to the page of the curse. Nicole and Darwin looked on as Carrie began to chant out in some different language. As she began however, Nicole and Darwin noticed that the door was opening, showing what looked like Penny to get out, but her eyes were red.

Carrie stopped in mid chant.

"Guys, go and close the door and keep it shut, we can't let that thing leave in Penny's body." Carrie said.

"But we have to help her!" Darwin said.

"Just do it! Penny sacrificed herself already. Just do it, for her sake." Carrie said as she continued the chant. Both Nicole and Darwin ran up to the door and slammed it shut. The force behind the door was incredible. Darwin's strength dwindled and Nicole was losing hers at the same time.

Carrie continued the chant that seemed to emanate a green mist. It soon enveloped the entire mansion. Nicole and Darwin were still keeping the door shut, but they were losing their strength fast.

Carrie's voice started to grow louder and louder. The mansion then began to glow green as Nicole and Darwin fell and passed out with exhaustion. Carrie looked on in horror as the door opened with the possessed Penny about to take a step outside, but the mansion then burst with a greenish glow, unleashing a huge gust of wind. The front door slammed shut. There was a large banging on the inside of it, followed by a dark and twisted voice.

"I WILL GET OUT OF HERE. MORE OF YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE! MARK MY WORDS!" It said.

Carrie knew that this would never happen. The curse would not only keep him out, but it was impossible to go in. Carrie tested this by flying up and attempting to open all the windows, but they felt as if they were glued shut, and even she couldn't fly through the walls.

She came back down to find Darwin and Nicole awake.

Nicole was on her knees. Her eyes started to water as she let the thought of her son dying set in. She couldn't live on. She was saddened deeply and didn't want to move. She broke down right there in a burst if tears. Darwin leaned on her and began to do the same. They were both full of sorrow and depression as they kept weeping for their lost family member.

Carrie went somewhere else however. She flew over to a cliff that was near the mansion. She realized that she lost a lot of friends. She looked at the book, realizing that it was the key to letting that monster free. It was the key to unleash pure hell throughout Elmore. She then looked back at the large drop below her. Using all of her strength, she lobbed the book over the cliff. She saw it land in a large lake. It sank down under the surface. She floated away from the cliff.

The book sank all the way down into the lake. It landed on the underwater surface. The book started to dissolve in the water from being very old and fragile. The pages dissolving completely. All the unknown knowledge, whisked away by the water.

The rain came down much louder. Lighting struck down, thunder following in its wake. The night was one that Nicole, Darwin, and Carrie would never forget. The night that one Halloween Party became a murderous nightmare.


	11. The Epilogue

Darwin waited at the Elmore cemetery. He was waiting on a certain ghost girl to come and meet up with him.

It was approximately 2 months after the whole incident. As soon as they were able to make it back to Elmore, the story spread everywhere. Families told neighbors. Neighbors told relatives. Relatives told friends. Soon, all of Elmore knew about what had happened. Eight funerals were held in that one month, each for the lost sons and daughters.

Officers were assigned to create keep out signs in front of the mansion, even though it was stated impossible to enter.

Elmore went back to normal, though with plenty of families still weeping about their lost children, and plenty of children saddened about their lost friends. Many families were never the same again.

Darwin looked at the tombstone of his lost brother, still saddened about his lost. He then noticed Carrie float up behind it.

"Hi Darwin." She said.

"Hi Carrie. So what was it that you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"I think you will like it very much." Carrie said.

"If it could bring back the other eight, then I would like it very much." Darwin said.

"It might not be that, but I still believe that you will like it. Here, take one drop of this." She said, handing him the ghost potion.

"Are you serious?" Darwin asked.

"Just do it, please." Carrie said.

"Fine." He said. He opened the cork, from which a green ghost form flew out of it. He then drank a drop of it.

His eyes opened wide as he saw eight familiar faces, all looking at him. But what he was surprised and happy about most, was the face of a certain blue feline.

"Hello Gumball."

"Hi Darwin."


	12. The Sequel?

Hello world. So yeah, this story is over, but I have been thinking.

Should I create a sequel? There are still 8 people following this story, so I'm kind of wondering if I should create a sequel, or maybe even a prequel to explain what happened before with Vincent Boodling.

So please, review and let me know.

Also, don't forget to take a look at my non horror stories.


	13. The Update

**So, if you have read FFCriticReviewer's review on this story, the horror isn't all that great and that stuff. He mentioned however, that if a sequel was demanded, then it would be in line.**

**So yeah, depending if people want a sequel, then I will give it to them.**

**Otherwise, I will keep working on Total Drama Elmore, and The Laless Trio.**


	14. The Second Update

**Ok guys, i'm at a lost. People are demanding a sequel, and right now, I have no idea what to do for a sequel. But I have to say, that more than likely, I might do a sequel (emphasis on might!). So yeah, just a quickie update.**


	15. The Final Update

Just saying, I have uploaded the first chapter of the sequel.

Check it out.


End file.
